


The One Constant

by calie15



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all of their ups and down, their was one thing they never doubted, that was constant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Constant

**Author's Note:**

> Post present day from the finale. Thank you[](http://gen717.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gen717.livejournal.com/) **gen717** for help with the plot. Hope you like it!

Oliver stepped through the door, finally home. It was a relief to step into the condo, the light shining through the windows, the sound of the TV on, Chloe’s voice coming from the back. It was normal. It was the first time he could remember in a while not feeling weighed down by the world.

Of course, at that thought, a familiar wave of guilt washed through him. It hadn’t been until the omega mark was gone did Oliver realize the pressure that seemed to be on him had most likely been due to that fact. It scared the hell out of him to know that he had been living with Chloe for weeks, with no clue that he had been branded with the omega symbol. It was like finding out the love of your life was locked up with a dangerous criminal, except it had been him the whole time.

Luggage remained at the door as he searched the condo for her, following her voice until he found her sitting on the side of the bed. She looked up at his entrance, face void of make up, eyes red, face splotchy and a kleenex clenched in her fist.

“Hey, Clark. Let me call you later. Ollie just got home.”

He watched her, closing the distance between them slowly, wanting to comfort her, but scared to find out what was wrong. Even so he took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed and waited.

“Yea, okay. You too. And thanks, we’ll see you soon.” With a sigh, Chloe dropped the phone and turned to Oliver. “The services will be in three days.”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something, instead only sighing in response, slumping slightly. Chloe’s small hand slid into his and he couldn’t help but glance down at it before looking to her again. “You okay?”

“Yea, I mean I know you had already told me. It’s just, I feel bad, I know we all do. How could we have known that Lionel and Lex were just lurking around the corner? How could we have known they would target Tess?” Chloe sighed, taking her hand from Oliver’s and rubbing her face, trying to relax.

Oliver nodded, because he knew exactly what she meant. They were busy saving the world, how were they to know that during that time Lionel and Lex were up to something. How the hell were they supposed to know that Lex was alive? Yet he still couldn’t help but feel guilty about Tess. There were a lot of questionable things Tess had done in the time he had known her and before, but at that moment he couldn’t remember a one. What he could could remember was her in Watchtower, seemingly trying to redeem herself. He could see her standing there at Lois and Clark’s bachelor and bachelorette parties with them as if she had no care in the world. Even now, Oliver still couldn’t comprehend Tess being gone, dead from a world they still lived in. It didn’t seem particularly fair for her. The woman had fought against the odds, the least she had deserved was happiness. Instead her family stabbed her in the back.

“God,” Chloe began, shaking her head, “it’s just been the emotional week from hell. Tess, the possible end of the world, Lex, Clark and Lois still not married, you-.” As soon as the word left her mouth she wished she had thought ahead, not said it. And even thought she hadn’t exactly said anything, he knew exactly what she had meant. The hurt on his face made that very apparent. As she opened her mouth to apologize, take it back, Chloe knew she couldn’t. Because even though she hated hurting him, it still troubled her, and if she took it back then she’d only be lying to him. “Ollie...”

“It had to come up eventually right?” Her brow drew together in concern, but she said nothing, and he knew she felt the same way. In fact, he suspected with having been away from him it was something she had thought about often. “I-I don’t remember how it happened. I remember when I wasn’t myself, meeting with them, but I can’t tell you how or when it happened.”

Chloe nodded, disappointed by his revelations. While it may not have made much of a difference, a large part of her had really wanted to know when it had happen, to try to figure out if there had been a change in Oliver, something she should have seen, to figure out if all his actions were is own.

The silence drug on, and it killed him. The way she sat there, staring off to the side, it ate at him, made his heart thud in his chest. Fear. “I’m sorry Chloe. I wish I knew what to say to fix this.”

Looking back at him, she nodded. “You said you remember when you weren’t yourself. Was it, was it ever here?”

He swallowed, knowing exactly where she was going with her line of questions. The uncertainty in her eyes made it apparent. What they hell was your significant other supposed to think when they found out you had occasionally been possessed by evil? “No. Chloe, everything with you and me, that’s real.”

“You remember it, but how do you know that at some point it wasn’t really you? How do you know maybe it wasn’t always you in control Oliver?” It pained her to not know now if their lives in Star City had been honest, if that had always been Oliver with her.

“Chloe,” Oliver said firmly, bringing a hand to her face and sliding it into her hair, “I know. I don’t feel any different now since I did any other moment I’ve been with you. And regardless of the omega symbol, everything with you has been perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing between us. After all that’s happened, knowing that I have you at the end of the day is the only thing that makes it easier.”

She smiled up at him, teary eyed. It still scared her a bit, that they had been together all that time, and she had no clue. Yet she knew how what felt for her, and that couldn’t be ignored. From the moment he had been kidnapped she had known. Before Darkseid and his minions and the omega symbol’s being branded on people’s heads, Oliver had already told her he loved her, he had waited for her. If there was anything Oliver had always been constant with, it was his feelings for her. “I know,” she whispered softly.

He sighed in relief, still knowing that not all of her fears were put at ease, but he could relax now. They’d work through it. From that first night at watchtower to where they were now, their relationship had experience constant ups and downs. Yet they had never given up on each other, never once thought they might be better without the other. It almost made him sigh in relief that he and Chloe never had encountered questions and doubts that Lois and Clark had. Getting Chloe to the point were she realized there was more between them then just sex had been hard enough. But since then, since she had come back, there had been no question between them as to what they wanted. Perhaps absence did make the heart grow fonder, because when she finally came back Oliver knew there was no possible way he’d let anything happen to pull them apart again. Nothing was worth that pain, and he knew she had felt the same.

Moving his hand from her hair to her cheek he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her own, leaving his forehead resting against hers as he stared into her eyes. “We need a vacation.”

Chloe chuckled. “I thought the past few weeks in Star City had been kind of our vacation.”

“Settling in to work here and you starting your new job, not to mention coming to an agreement about how to design this condo does not constitute a vacation to me. Besides, the very fact that I know what happened to me only taints the whole thing.” She smiled sadly at his words, but at least she didn’t seem bothered by his reference to the omega symbol. “Aren’t honeymoon’s usually spent on some rich and posh island resort. Room service, private pool, hot tub, messages, a private beach. Sex without interruption of phone’s, laptops or business.”

Finally, all her worries fell away and she laughed at his words, pulling away and pushing at his stomach. “No, honeymoon’s are NOT usually spent like that. Maybe for the small percentage of billionaire's.”

“Well, you’ve got one of those.” He took her left hand in his, playing with her small fingers.

“You know I don’t need a honeymoon Ollie.”

“Yea, I do. But getting away is nice, and even though we don’t have to do things traditionally, I think we at least deserve that tradition don’t you think?” In response she only smiled, and he knew she had to agree. Even though her return had brought brought things back to normal, made him happy again, there had always been something threatening them, weighing on their shoulders. At the moment, crisis had been averted, and he wanted to take advantage of that. “Plus, I had other reasons for wanting to get out of town and go somewhere nice.”

“You know, you don’t have to take me away to an exotic beach to seduce me Mr. Queen,” Chloe said, her voice low with suggestion. He smirked in response, and she had to admit she was glad to see that cocky side of him making an appearance.

“Trust me, I know that very well.” Letting his grin fall away he held her fingers tightly in his hand, feeling nervous for a moment, which was ridiculous. “You said to me at that church that you would have liked to have remembered.”

“Yea...” Chloe said unsurely, knowing exactly the conversation he was referring to, but not quite sure where he was going with it. It wasn’t until he slid off the bed did she part her lips in realization. “Ollie...”

Reaching into his pocket, Oliver pulled out the object that had seemed to be burning a hole there since he had gotten home, always reminding him that it was waiting. “Do you think you could do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Chloe fought the smile threatening to break out on her face, instead looking down at him in his kneeling position with shock. “Mr. Queen, I’m already a married woman.”

“That’s what I hear, but the rumor is the scoundrel accosted you, drunk, to a casino church, for a very tacky 80’s wedding. I’d at least like the honor of doing it properly.”

Looking down at the engagement ring in his hand, she finally smiled, joking aside, and looked back up at him. “I happen to like that scoundrel.”

Without another word he slid the ring onto her finger and looked back up at her. “Well it’s a good thing for you that we are one in the same person.”

“Well aren’t I a lucky girl.” Leaning down, Chloe wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, slowly, deeply, before pulling just barely away and looking down into his deep brown eyes. “Now why don’t you come over here Mr. Queen and I’ll make you a lucky man.”


End file.
